


A pleasant wake up call

by Indigomountain



Series: Suction-Cup Kisses [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, No Tentacles, OctoTony, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Threesome - M/M/M, at least right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigomountain/pseuds/Indigomountain
Summary: Tony wakes up warm and content after what started as a rather stressful evening but ended better than he expected.





	A pleasant wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> just a little sequel (epilogue?) to Suction-Cup Kisses with some more smut. No tentacles were used in the writing of this smut. Sorry, just lazy morning sex and the barest hint of feelings
> 
> I am, as a general rule, terrible at titles so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

When he woke up he was warm and cozy, the muzziness of sleep clung to him and he almost sank right back into it. Would have if not for the arm that snaked it’s way across his torso. The day before came rushing back to him all at once, shifting in his suit, the two overly concerned super soldiers that followed him home like ducklings, the incredible sex they then proceeded to have. 

Tony still almost settled right back into sleep, snuggled up against a warm body but he couldn’t shake the thought nagging at the back of his head. There was only one person in bed with him. He stretches his arm along the bed feeling for another body or the warmth where one had recently been. 

“Buck'll be back soon. He’s just grabbing some protein bars. We didn’t want to wake you but a super soldiers metabolism is a very needy thing,” Steve’s sleep roughed voice was sexier than Tony thought it had any right to be. The fact that the words were pressed against his neck along with fleeting kisses didn’t help his sudden predicament any either. He turned his head away, it could have been seen as simply shifting more onto the pillows but it could also be interpreted as a request for more kisses. Whether Steve was granting his request or simply taking advantage of the bared neck didn’t matter, it made Tony shutter and rock into the empty air all the same. 

“Woke up a bit eager this morning did you? And we were so careful to try and let you sleep in.” Steve’s big hand snaked it’s way to Tony’s hip and settled there, rubbing at the gentle v he had meticulously cultivated. It was definitely out of vanity but it was also so he didn't feel embarrassed when standing next to gods and ubermensch. 

Tony wasn’t to proud to admit he let out a whimper. Who could blame him? Those long fingers were so close to where he wanted them, they nearly brushed the base of his cock, even with how Steve’s hand palmed his hip. He thought of how wonderful those fingers had felt last night, exploring places no one had ever been before. 

Tony shifted back against Steve, reveling in the hard line of heat pressed up against him. Steve made an involuntary little thrust against his ass and that had some real potential. He pressed back, encouraging Steve to rut against him. Steve’s fingers wandered inward, nails scratching gently through his pubic hair on his way. Tony felt out of control, giving desperate little moans with every thrust against his cheeks. 

They probably would have continued on just like that had they not been interrupted. But there was Bucky with an arm full of super soldier calorie bars. He was also naked as a Jay bird which was a pleasant sight indeed. Tony watching him take in the scene and promptly forget why he left in the first place, discarding his armload of snacks on the floor before scrambling up to press himself against Tony’s front. Steve’s hand was trapped between them still teasing at the base of Tony’s cock. 

“You couldn't have waited ten minutes for me, huh punk?” He glared over Tony’s shoulder even as he started his own gentle rocking motion. Tony grabbed at the brunet and held on for dear life. 

“I was just getting him warmed up. Besides you didn't miss anything, right Tony?” As he spoke Steve’s fingers wandered up until he had his big hand wrapped firmly around Tony’s length, it was distracting and Tony found that he couldn’t even manage a reply so wrapped up in the sensation. 

With a disgruntled huff Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand, Tony almost whined in protest but instead of pushing it away he just wrapped it around his own cock too. Those long fingers closed around them both and Bucky thrust into it, rubbing against his cock in the most amazing way. Tony was torn between the two sensations, caught thrusting into Steve’s hand like Bucky or rutting back against the Steve’s cock. He felt his orgasm fast approaching, inexorable while pressed between two forces so much greater than himself. Not that he would want to. Steve clamped down on his neck, giving it greedy little nips and that was it for him. 

The two men kept thrusting and for a moment Tony felt like this might be the most divine torture in all of history, held over the edge of a lofty peek forever, struggling and twisting in the wind. Then it was over, Steve and Bucky met for a kiss over his shoulder shuddering and stuttering out their own releases. 

He sat there in a pool of sweat, semen, and twitching muscles. He was floating on a sea of endorphins when the thought occurred to him that Steve and Bucky hadn’t gone screaming into the night. They had seen him as he really was and they had stayed. Sure, they had said they would but things were always different when you were staring at a dark unfamiliar ceiling at two in the morning. Tony didn’t even remember going to bed which meant the pair had fished him out of the tub last night and dried him off and put him to bed themselves.They could have left anytime but they didn't. Tony’s stomach did a little flip at the thought that these two might actually be in it for the long haul. Then his brain told him how stupid that sounded, if anyone was hard headed enough to stick it out with all of his nonsense it was these two. 

“What are you thinking about doll?” Bucky traced his finger along Tony’s jaw, he could really get used to all of this attention if he wasn’t careful. 

“Just thinking about how easily you accepted all the...” He waved his hand a bit, “You know, tentacles.” 

“Well mean sure it’s a little weird but it’s not any weirder than the Hulk. I mean damn Tony we have the Norse God of Thunder eating Pop-tarts two floors down.” That was a good point actually. It felt almost silly to be so concerned about it in the face of what they dealt with every day but decades of hiding a secret isn’t so easily overcome. 

“Wait just a minute, Bucky did you go to the common floor without pants again?" Steve asked with the put upon air of someone that had had this conversation more than once before. The up-to-no-good grin on the other man's face said he absolutely had, "I thought you were going to our floor. Bucky, we’ve talked about this. Not everybody wants to see your junk!” Steve sounded like he believed it but it didn't sound true at all. Who wouldn't want an eye full of all that?

“Again? You mean to say there is an instance that I missed you walking around in the buff? I feel cheated,” The idea of Bucky forgoing clothes forever sounded amazing. 

“You are both ridiculous,” Steve shook his head but his tone was fond though. 

“Yeah but you love us anyway. Donncha Stevie?” a hand shot out across Tony’s chest and poked at Steve’s ribs. "Donncha?"

The blond grunted and slapped at the offending hand but he still replied with a smile on his face, “Yeah. I really do.” 

Tony thought his heart might just explode with all the feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite dead but a lack of motivation has kept me away. Maybe this is the beginning of a writing binge, who knows. I'm thinking of making a series of smutty snippets in this world where Tony has tentacles when that's convenient for him. Yes? No? Ideas? Thoughts?


End file.
